The invention pertains generally to single point fuel injection systems and is more particularly directed to an economy throttle body configuration for the hot fuel handling problems of such systems.
Electronic fuel injection systems utilizing single point throttle bodies are becoming more of a reality with the exacting control of new fuel injectors and sophisticated electronic control systems. The fuel handling and delivery capabilities of such systems will entice automotive manufacturers to replace regular and pressure carburetion systems with such new assemblies.
The hot fuel handling capability of single point systems may at times cause difficulties in the regulation of the amount of fuel delivered to the internal combustion engine. When heat is transferred from the manifold of an engine to a throttle body, the normally liquid fuel vaporizes and causes bubbles or blocks which when metered through an exactly timed opening of an electronic fuel injector will produce significant discrepancies in the air/fuel ratio.
Further, relatively costly machining and special configurations are needed to mount the electronic fuel injectors and throttle bodies that have been used in prior configurations.